Kyle's first kiss
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Kyle's now sixteen and still hasn't found the right person to share that special moment with. But how come that one kiss, that didn't seem like it meant anything at the time, lead to something more? Rated M for yaoi! Kyle's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Kyle's first kiss_**

**_Summary: Kyle's now sixteen and still hasn't found the right person to share that special moment with. But how come that one kiss, that didn't seem like it meant anything at the time, lead to something more? Rated M for yaoi! Kyle's POV._**

**_Disclaimer: no I am not the genius behind South Park._**

What's everyone big deal about their first kiss?

All it is is pressing your lips together.

Nothing special.

Or at least that's what I thought.

I was comforting Stan about his break-up with Wendy, hugging him and promising that everything was going to be okay, after all we _are_ best friends.

When I was hugging him I was getting strange feelings, in the pit of my stomach, like butterflies.

Why was I getting butterflies over Stan, it's not like we were dating or I'd only just me him.

"Hey Stan, have you ever had your first kiss?"

Dude! Who asks some one that? Where the fuck did that come from, it's not like I was going to kiss him.

As much as I wanted to I couldn't.

It all happened months ago when we sat in his room.

The way he looked at me, the way he acted around me, I thought I might just have a chance.

The way his scent took over the air around me, the way his eyes glistened in the sunlight.

He's just perfect.

"Um, well, no I haven't."

He looked up at me, eyes focused on mine.

Is this really going to happen, am I going to kiss Stan Marsh?

"Have you?" He asked a little to eagerly, his eyes were still focused on mine.

"No, not yet. I haven't found the right person."

I could now feel his breath on my lips; I could taste the tears that he'd swallowed.

His breathing started getting heavier as did mine, was this a dream?

His eyes averted down to my lips and then back up to my eyes again.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me in closer to him, our bodies so close I could feel his heart beating, it was beating so rapidly.

"How about me? Do you want to kiss me?" He breathed.

Somehow this was turning me, extremely bad. I could feel my pants starting to become tight and uncomfortable. It was actual starting to hurt.

He moved his head forward so that our foreheads were touching, this is the closest I've ever been to him and it felt great.

I decided to place my hands on his neck and pulled me in even closer.

His lips brushed against mine, and I found myself wanting more, needing more.

Why is this taking him so long?

Does he want to saver the moment or something?

I decided to take matters into my own hands and made our lips touch.

It was just a small kiss, but I felt great and I suddenly found myself emotionally attached to Stan.

"Kyle, there's been something that I've been wanting to do for a while now and well um-"

I stopped him, "what is it?" I asked.

Our bodies were still pressed against each other and our eyes still focused on one another.

He never responded with words he just kissed me again, this time it wasn't just a little kiss.

The shock of the kiss caused me to gasp; he took this opportunity to enter his tongue.

Within seconds I found myself kissing back and we were battling for dominance.

I lost; it wasn't much of a surprise to me though.

Stan pushed me down onto the bed and continued kissing me.

Were we going to go all the way?

What's going on?

He took his attention away from my lips and started nibbling at my neck.

Causing me to let out a couple of throaty yet quiet moans.

This is all happening to fast; it's everything I ever wanted but not straight after he broke up with Wendy.

Why did he even break up with Wendy?

"Stan, I know this isn't really the right time to ask you this but how come you and Wendy broke up?"

And now I feel completely retarded for asking him that.

They'll have just gotten into another fight again, nothing serious.

He stopped kissing and nibbling at my neck and his eyes were focused on mine again.

"I told her the truth." He said in a annoyed kind of voice.

I knew that he wasn't annoyed with me and that he was annoyed with Wendy.

But the truth, truth about what?

"I told her I was… gay." He said swallowing at the same time.

STAN'S GAY!

Well of course I know that now, but I didn't before we kissed.

I didn't know how to respond to this with words, so I just pulled him back into a heated kiss.

I noticed Stan's hand avert to my pants and started to try and undo them.

"No Stan, not now, I'm not ready." I said grabbed his hand.

It's true I really wasn't ready.

Stan pulled away from the kiss and said those four words I longed to hear.

"I love you Kyle."

This moment is now perfect.

Now I understand why everyone's so obsessed with talking about their first kiss.

It's the best thing that could of ever happened to me.

"I love you to Stan."

**Chapter one-tick!**

**I kinda liked that, it's better than my other stuff, I think.**

**Yaoi to come in either the next chapter or the chapter after, I'm not going to make this into a long story but it will have about 3-4 chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. R&R!**

**-Kira.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided! It's going to be four chapters long but the fourth chapter is going to be an epilogue probably. Hope your enjoying this story so far. No Yaoi in this chapter but there will be in the next and it's going to have a twist… well it's a kinda sorta twisty thingy. Okay so here's Chapter two enjoy…**

I woke up beside Stan the next morning.

"Mm Kyle." He giggled kissing me on the cheek and pulling me in closer to his body.

"What?" I asked giggling at little.

No answer.

Well I'm answering him aren't I?

So why isn't he replying?

"Stan?" I said poking him on the cheek.

"Hmn Kyle." He giggled again and repeatedly kissed me.

Oh…

I get it now he's dreaming.

Well this is awkward.

"Stan, wake up!" I shouted down his ear shaking him.

"What?" He yawned.

My cheeks flushed and I could feel myself getting hotter by the second.

"Are you alright Kyle?" He asked with concern in his voice.

He placed the back of his hand against my forehead and a worried look spread across his face.

"Kyle I think you're sick." He said still looking concerned.

"No I'm not sick Stan! You were dreaming and you said my name a few times and kept kissing me." I informed acting like it was nothing.

His transformed from the pale peachy colour; to a rosy red colour in a flash.

"O-oh, sorry about t-t-that." His eyes widened and jaw dropped a little.

Making me giggle in response.

I pulled him in close to me and hugged him tightly.

I could feel the hot flush of the blush on his face; it was like a burning fire.

"What were you even dreaming about?" I asked him breaking the hug.

Stan's eyes veered downwards to my dick and then back up to my face again.

Oh God!

Please tell me he wasn't dreaming about me fucking him.

"Oh well I was dreaming about." There was a slight pause before he carried on. "You were tickling me."

Tickling!

Worst lie I've ever heard.

He really thinks I would believe that bullshit.

Come on I've known him since we were three, I know every single detail about him.

"Tell me the truth." I practically demanded.

"Okay, okay. I was dreaming that you were um, well kinda giving m-me a blowjob."

WHAT A FUCKING BLOWJOB?

What the absolute fuck?

Why would he dream about that?

Despite it being insanely perverted and creepy, it was starting to turn me on, majorly.

It's kinda hot that he was dreaming about that.

_C'mon Kyle pull yourself together it was just a dream. _

_There's plenty of time for that in the future. _

I thought to myself shaking my head lightly.

"Oh." Is all I had to say to him.

I wish I hadn't even asked now.

That was a dream that I should have let him keep to himself.

"Oh um well I'm gonna go for a shower be right back."

He said still blushing insanely and walked into the bathroom.

Well that broke the awkwardness, sort of.

I got up from Stan's bed and started to pull my clothes on.

"Woah! You look hot!"

Turned and noticed Stan dripping wet through gawping at me.

I wrapped my arms over my chest so that he couldn't see me but he soon moved them.

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and my face turned redder.

"Why you covering yourself up? Your hot babe." He said staring into my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss.

It was a shock to me, but I found myself kissing him back after a few seconds.

God it felt great.

He's such a good kisser, then again I don't know what makes a good or a bad kisser.

He started to rub his hand up and down my chest as the kiss got more heated.

I pulled away from him and pulled my t-shirt on.

"Stan I told you I wasn't ready, just wait it won't be long." I informed him.

"Okay." He sounded a little upset by my actions.

But he can wait I only kissed him a few hours ago and that was my first kiss.

Once he was dressed he drove me over to my house and kissed me sweetly on the lips before departing.

Hands in the air, best night ever.

**SHIT! FUCK! COCK! ASS! BITCH!**

**That was crap! Please review how I could improve or just your thoughts. **

**Omfg I'm so bad at writing. **

**Anyways there's gonna be Yaoi in the next chapter, we all know that's the only reason you're here;) JK.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**-Kira'Jade3**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up beside Stan yet again this morning.

Our arms in a tangle, like a web a spider weaved to catch its prey.

Stan looked so peaceful in his sleep, like a baby.

I lay there in his arms and watched his lips curve at the top, his beautiful smile.

He grip on my body suddenly started to get tighter and his smile grew even bigger.

He started to make kissing motions with his lips and moaned my name a few times.

I blushed at this; he really wanted me to fuck him, didn't he?

"Kyle, mmm, harder… faster…ughn." He moaned, then started biting his lip.

I giggled, causing him to wake up.

"What you dreaming about?" I smirked, as his face turned bright red.

He lifted the cover a little bit, and started long and hard at the growing bulge in his pants.

"I um… well… I didn't-" I stopped him and crashed our lips together.

After hearing all those moans, I couldn't help but feel turned on myself.

Lust is an overpowering thing.

I averted my hand down to the huge bulge in his pants and started groping him.

Stan broke the kiss.

"Kyle, I thought you said you weren't ready yet." He asked looking rather confused.

I moved my hand away from him and whispered sensually in his ear.

"Why don't you want me?" I nibbled on his ear the licked the quickly reddening spot.

"Yeah." His cloudy blue eyes were now lust filled.

I smirked and made me way down to his neck, biting then sucking the reddened spots.

"Mm Kyle." He breathed, feeling even more turned on then he already was.

Hearing his moans made me want to moan but I couldn't, I didn't want to be turned into the uke here.

I teased his body, touching and kissing everywhere apart from where he wanted it the most.

"Fuck this teasing shit." He flipped over the positions and was in the process of ripping the clothes off my milky flesh.

Fuck, he is so fucking hot.

I just want him inside me right now.

I still can't believe that I'm going to lose my virginity right now, right here, to Stan fucking Marsh!

All the girls loved him, but he settled for me.

A ginger, Jewish, kinda Jersey boy with wild fiery hair and pasty skin.

Not even the slightest bit attractive it doesn't make any sense what so ever.

Almost all of my clothes were off, my boxers still on; he slept in just his boxers so I didn't have to do any taking off.

He gave a devilish smirk, caressing my thigh and kissing around my waistline.

"Mm Stan… stop teasing me…" I moaned out locking my fingers in his jet black hair.

He smiled and ripped down my boxers, revealing my naked body to the whole world.

He was completely taken aback by my size; his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head and his jaw dropped.

"Is… is something wrong?" I asked sounding abit worried.

"No, but your fucking huge. I guess it really is true that Jews have big dicks." He licked his lips hungrily.

"Alright. Stop fucking staring at it!" I screamed at him, feeling a little self-conscious.

I didn't like the way he was staring at my dick, it was kinda intimidating.

He stopped staring and put my entire length into his mouth.

Sucking harder and faster each time.

I threw my head back in ecstasy, hitting the headboard as I did so, causing a small whine to come through my slightly parted lips.

Stan just smirked and continued sucking.

I could feel my stomach turn; I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Stan… I'm gonna cum!" I screamed out tugging on his hair even more than I already was.

He stopped sucking my dick and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Why did he suddenly stop?

He pulled a small tube from off the cabinet and squirted the contents of it onto his throbbing member, then on his fingers.

Stan stood me up, and pushed me slightly so that I was bent over.

He rubbed some of the liquid onto my entrance, causing me to squeal at the touch, the freezing touch.

"Okay you ready bitch?" He whispered sensually in my ear. I nodded.

I felt his finger brush against my entrance and it wasn't long until it was inside me.

I allowed a small whimper leave my lips, it was starting to hurt.

"Okay… you can… add… the next…" I groaned in pain.

He entered his next finger, which for some reason didn't hurt nearly as much as the first.

"And the next." He added the third finger inside me, making a tidal wave of pleasure hit me.

It was all too much to handle, it felt fucking amazing.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded once again.

He pulled his fingers out, I let a little sigh out of my parted lips and he giggled.

"Okay, you can… do it now…" I breathed.

I was out of breath from all the moaning I was doing before.

He inserted himself into me, making sweat drip off my face and tears formed in my eyes.

I whimpered several times, but when he started too _really _move the pain ebbed away.

"FUCK!" I screamed out as he hit my pleasure spot.

I could almost feel the smirk in his laughter as he hit my g-spot several times, making me moan louder with each thrust.

"Mmng~ Stan… harder… faster." I moaned. He granted my wish and got harder and faster.

"You don't know how… mm… long I've waited to here you say that." He moaned with me, digging his nails into my hips to keep himself in position.

"FUCK! HARDER! FUCK ME TILL I CAN'T STAND ANYMORE!" I screamed out in pleasure, and threw my head back in euphoria

He smirked in his laugh and pushed into me one last time, I couldn't stand it anymore. My stomach turned as I shot my seed out in three hot jets.

He soon followed spilling over the edge and all over my back.

We both laid on the bed, panting like dogs, his arms around me and mine around his body.

"Fuck that was awesome!" Stan exclaimed kissing me softly on the lips.

I giggled and blushed as he pulled me closer to him.

We both lay there until sleep overtook us.

**Probably the worst smut I've ever written. Oh well I promised it and here it is.**

**Yes, if you're wondering, I have changed my pen name cool isn't it.**

**Okay so no it's not that good but Keeksx is worse, I chose this because I love Creek there awesome.**

**R&R PLEASE! MWAH'XO**


End file.
